


Never Striking Loving Lightning

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Noct and Prompto are asleep probably, pre-fall of insomnia, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: Times like this are what will make all the fighting worth it.





	Never Striking Loving Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "lightning clouds" from Tumblr user raneam-o1's gothic prompt list.  
> I had like 700 words for this prompt drafted then realized it wasn’t working...  
> so this happened instead.

“Never seen anything like this before,” Gladio squeezes Ignis’s hand, gaze cast out toward the horizon. 

“Likewise,” Ignis ought to be observing the remarkable weather, but he can’t convince himself to look away from Gladio’s profile— strong jaw outlined against purple-black clouds, amber eyes glittering in the flashes of dry lightning in the distance, lips that turn up ever so slightly at each fork of electricity arcing through the sky. 

“Wonder how much we’ve missed being behind the Wall all this time,” Gladio muses. “You think we’ll see more things like this on the way to Altissia?”

“I doubt we’ll have as much time for sightseeing as we’d like,” Ignis leans into Gladio’s side. “But I hope so.”

Ignis almost wishes something could delay the wedding. There’s just  _ so much _ to see outside the capital, and once Noctis is married it’s likely Ignis won't have the time to properly explore outer Lucis ever again. Noctis would never deny Ignis time off if Ignis asked for it, but he would never abandon his duties for the sake of seeing a volcano or ice cavern up close. 

“I’m glad I have this with you, at least,” Gladio pulls Ignis closer. Ignis lets himself melt into the touch, soaking in Gladio’s warmth. The desert gets awful cold at night. 

“Times like this are what will make all the fighting worth it,” Gladio murmurs. “What I wouldn’t give for peace like this every night. No war, just this.” 

Lightning flashes. 

The peace doesn’t last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@compromisedunit](https://mobile.twitter.com/compromisedunit)!


End file.
